Chapter 1
Be My Boyfriend! is the first chapter of The Cuckoo's Fiancee manga series and the first chapter of Volume 1. Summary Nagi Umino was mistakenly switched at birth, and now attends a prestigious private high school. One day, he has a chance meeting with Erika Amano, an incredibly high society highschool girl who claims she's on the way to meet her fiancee. Erika then asks Nagi to be her fake boyfriend. Chapter Notes * Nagi and Erika got switched due to a nurse's mistake in placing the baby. * Nagi ranks 2nd out of 243 second-year students in Megurogawa Academy. * Nagi's classmate describe him as "never talk to anyone" and "having no friends". * Nagi is currently 16 years old. * Nagi is obssessed with his rivalry. * Sachi describes Nagi as smart. * Erika is a second-year student of Orpheus Academy. * Erika is an online celebrity, presumably Instagram, even known to Nagi's school. * Nagi describes Erika as selfish nutjob. * Mr Amano is a hotel tycoon. * Erika has a nickname: Erikitten. * Nagi has a strong physique, capable of punching a male teenager to some distance. * Mr Umino and Mrs Umino was a school delinquents. * Erika considers herself to have no friends. * Nagi is assigned to Class A. * Hiro is described as klutzy,cute, and airheaded by her friends. * Hiro is Nagi's self-proclaimed rival, ranked first among the second year. * Hiro likes a guy who is smarter than her. * Nagi's goal is to rank higher than Hiro and confess to her. * Sachi calls Nagi as "Nagi, and Erika calls Nagi as "Nagi-kun". Nagi calls them as Erika and Sachi. Difference(s) with Oneshot * Nagi is never shown to rank 2nd among the second-year in the Oneshot. * The daily-life of Umino household is not shown in the Oneshot. * Nagi's school name is Bunkyou Academy in the Oneshot, but is changed to Megurogawa Academy in Chapter 1. * The Umino household looks poorer in Ch.1. For example, no bed was shown in Ch.1 unlike in the Oneshot * Nagi and Erika are moved up one year from a 1st-year student to 2nd-year student. * Nagi and Erika trying out a different outfits. Erika's outfit is more revealing in Chapter 1. * The price of their clothes is changed from 245,000 to 495,000 Yen. * The encounter with the deliquents was changed from a park in the Oneshot to a shrine. * Two of the delinquents are heavily re-designed in the Oneshot. * Nagi and Erika's school outfit are different from Oneshot. * The meeting between Amano and Umino family is shown to be at night/dusk in Ch.1 compared to afternoon/evening in Oneshot. * Hiro Segawa is not introduced in the Oneshot. * Nagi never states his goal to rank higher than Hiro and confess to her afterwards in the Oneshot. * Sachi and Erika are not shown to think about Negi in the Oneshot. Characters List of characters: * Mrs Umino * Erika Amano * Nagi Umino * Sachi Umino * Delinquent A * Delinquent B * Delinquent C * Amano Family's Chauffer * Mr Umino * Mr Amano * Mrs Amano * Hiro Segawa Quote * "Be my boyfriend!" - Erika Amano * "A picture should deliver the atmosphere of a moment. That's what makes a good shot." - Erika Amano * "The Umino's family motto: if someone starts a fight, end it." - Nagi Umino * "What kind of a guy I like? Someone smarter than me, I guess." - Hiro Segawa * "I'm going to take first, and confess to her!" - Nagi Umino Trivia * Both Megurogawa Academy and Bunkyou Academy are located in Tokyo (Meguro City and Bunkyou City, respectively). Miki Yoshikawa is situated in Tokyo. * This chapter marks the first appearance of Shoba Doll, a recurring item from Yamada and The Seven Witches series (author's previous work). * Miyabi, Nene, Urara, Yamada, and Ushio (Yamada and The Seven Witches) made a cameo appearance in page 49. References